


Video Call

by Tubblin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Crush, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tubblin/pseuds/Tubblin
Summary: But Dream just tutted, "no no, keep it on. It looks good on you" his eyes lingered on George's form, George melted under the gaze. "And I know you wouldn't be enjoying yourself as much without it."George can't seem to focus, and he quickly figures out why.A certain friend of his won't leave his mind...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 797





	Video Call

On a normal day, George would have finished editing by now. Hell, on a normal day he probably would've been finished with a whole weeks worth of work by 12. A quick glance at his computer's clock confirmed his suspicion, it was 8 pm and his newest video still sat on his desktop incomplete. The boy groaned, leaning back into his office chair and burying his face in his hands. No matter how hard he tried, his newly recorded video just couldn't hold his attention. 

This had been going on for a week now, his inability to focus on really anything. Anything other then the constant pool of warmth that lingered heavily in his chest. He hadn't..... touched himself..... in a while, and annoyingly, it was getting to him. It wasn't like he couldn't, he just didn't want to. 

George had an issue, a bad issue. Whenever he would try and start his mind would wander to unwanted places, so he just tried to stop altogether. But George just couldn't go on any longer, the lust was eating away at him. It was impeding his work, and at this point he would just have to suck it up and do it, issue or not. 

George made himself comfortable on his plush chair before reluctantly pulling down his boxers, exposing his already half hard dick to the night air. His mind began to wander as he leaned back, creating a fantasy to focus on. A short curvy girl quickly popped into his head. Her long blond hair flowed around her as she smiled brightly up at him. The face of the girl morphed into an all too familiar one, and when George looked into the imaginary "girls" eyes, two emerald ones gazed back. The realization made George jump back from his own hand like he was burned, almost tipping over his office chair. 

This was the issue. Every time George would get aroused enough to finally touch himself, all he could think about was his best friend.... The warm heat in his chest was replaced by a deep whirlpool of shame. George was disgusted with himself, how could he not be? What the hell was wrong with him? No matter what he did his thoughts always wandered back to the tall blonde. He was having sexual fantasies about his (most definitely straight) best friend. George felt like a freak. But what made him even more ashamed was the fact that he had never been harder in his life then when he thought of Dream, slowly teasing him through his pants. 

And even after all of that, it still got worse. No matter what he did, he couldn't help but see Dream differently. When they recorded Manhunts and Dream's voice would turn to that low, demanding tone, George always felt a shiver down his spine. When he would chuckle under his breath, George could feel his legs melt into jelly. He couldn't even look at the guy without his face turning red. It got to the point where whenever he would see the blonde in real life. 

At this point George would usually run to the bathroom to take a cold shower, praying for his erection to just disappear. But this time as he got up, something caught his eye. In the corner of his small room, folded atop some laundry, sat a soft green sweatshirt. 

Dream forgot it here the other day when he came over. 

He wandered over to it, caressing the soft fabric in his hands. Something in him snapped when he lifted it up and moved the fabric closer to his face, smelling the telltale pine and vanilla scent Dream always carried with him. As he buried his head in the soft material, his heart slowed. George had been worked up for days now, and his arousal had melted his brain a bit. Shoving the shame deep down inside himself, George slipped on the green sweatshirt. 

This is fine, George tried not to panic as he sat back down in his chair. It's totally fine that I'm thinking about my platonic friend while I'm jacking off. This is normal. It's definitely not weird at all that I, a completely straight guy, can only get off to the thought of my other straight friend fucking me. 

He swore his brain short circuited as the soft fabric enveloped his small frame. It had to have been at least 2 sizes too big for him. The sleeves hung well below his wrists, the hem of the material riding low on his hips. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling sink in. He felt small and delicate and safe. Like Dream was holding him close, their size difference obvious at the contact. It made him feel protected in a way he never had before. George's hand fell easily to his cock, the movements now coming naturally with the new fantasy that filled his brain. 

He was sat in Dream's lap, back flush against his chest. Dream's hand teased the head of his cock, his mouth leaving bruises down his neck. George's head would fall back against the other boy's shoulder, a whine escaping him. Dream would just smirk, letting his hand sink deeper onto George, the sensation making his vision fuzz. As their pace increased George had to bite back the loud sounds that threatened to escape him. But just as he was getting lost in pleasure, a sound snapped him out of his delusion. 

Discord Message: Dream 💚

_George_  
_Geooooorggggiiiiieeeeeee_  
_I'm bored, call me now pleaseeee thank you :)  
_

__Fuck._ _

____

____

George had to have done some terrible things in a past life to deserve this shit. Of course Dream wanted to call him now, at the worst possible time. Whatever, he would just respond later, hopefully after successfully blocking out the fact he had just masturbated to him. 

But when he moved the mouse to exit out of the notification, something in him stirred. The thought of hearing Dream's smooth voice sent a twitch to his cock. He bit his lip, he wasn't going to be that guy right? He couldn't, he could never act normal around him again if he did this. And god, what if he found out? They would never speak again. But with his horny brain and already bad decision making skills mixed, his mouse was already over the call button, and his hand was back around his dick. He wasn't too loud, right? It'd be fine, just a one time thing to get it out of his system and then they could finally go back to normal... right?

He clicked call. 

The phone picked up half way through the second ring. Dream was lazing in his gamer chair, but visibly perked up as George filled his screen. 

"Heya Georgie-poo"

George quickly turned his camera off, so Dream couldn't see the way George shoved a hand over his mouth to stop the whine that threatened to crawl out of his throat. The sight of him mixed with his smooth voice was too much and not enough. 

"Hey Dream, what's up?" He tried to sound casual, but he was already breathless. He hoped Dream wouldn't notice.

"Nothing much, but are you alright man? You sound off" He instantly noticed, and why was George even surprised? Dream could tell how many hearts he had in Minecraft from his breathing, of course he could tell something was off in real life by that same thing. 

"Yeah yeah, just tired." he tried a fake yawn, but his wrist twisted at the wrong time and he just let out a quiet groan. Good thing he made noises like that a lot...

"As long as you're sure... Hey did you hear about that new nether update? Oh my god it's awful."

This was just what George needed, Dream could go on and on about updates. Exactly what he wanted. 

"No I didn't see that one, um, could you explain it?" Dream happily obliged, and started his endless rambling. As Dream spoke the words fell away and George got lost in the sound. The baritone of his voice was smooth like honey, George could listen to it for hours. It was easy to imagine Dream talking dirty when he spoke, he sped up his hand at the thought. Dream's mouth next to his ear, filth pouring from his lips. George was so lost in his fantasy he didn't notice the whimpers that were escaping him. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Dream's stern voice cut through his fantasy. Oh no, this was the beginning of the end.

"Yeah I'm all good don't worry" he reassured, but it wasn't convincing enough for Dream.

"No I'm serious. Turn on your camera, I want to see if you're sick or something." Dream demanded.

"No no I.... I promise I'm fine" George was pleading at this point, he knew if Dream saw him it would be all over. He would know. 

The reply that crackled though his dingy speakers froze him in place. 

"George, turn your camera on," His words were soft, but left no room for argument. 

"Now" he said it in that low tone that George just couldn't resist. He was turning face-cam on before he even processed what he was doing. Thankfully, his camera was already angled in a way that obscured anything lower then his chest. His hand fell from his dick, he couldn't bring himself to actually jack off when he saw Dream watching, despite the fact that the idea made his toes curl. 

Staring at his reflection on his monitor, he realized how awful he looked. His face was dusted a deep red, his lips bruised from the constant biting. His pupils were blown out, and there was even a slight tremor in his thighs from the unbearable heat that lied between them. Even putting it kindly, George was a wreck. 

But surprisingly, Dream didn't seem to mind. In fact, George almost thought he saw his lips twitch into a smirk. 

"There's that pretty face" his voice stayed low, and George bit his lip to stop a whine. He had to know what he was doing, the power he had over George. Dream's smile widened,

"I love the hoodie by the way" he purred. 

George had almost forgotten about the soft fabric that he drowned in. The way Dream seemed so pleased to see him wear it made George shake. 

"I'm, I'm sorry Dream" he could barely get the words out, too focused on keeping hips still to speak coherently. "I didn't realize it was yours.. I'll take it off" who was he kidding? He had no plans on taking it off. 

But Dream just tutted, "no no, keep it on. It looks good on you" his eyes lingered on George's form, George melted under the gaze. 

"And I know you wouldn't be enjoying yourself as much without it." 

George's heart stopped. He couldn't know, he just couldn't. There's no way. George opened his mouth to respond but Dream beat him to it.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I know what your doing" his voice was nonchalant, but his eyes never left George. 

Fear started to suffocate him, but when he looked up at Dream to try and explain himself, he wasn't met with disgust or anger. 

Dream could only be described as smug, like he couldn't be more pleased with the events playing out in front of him. His predatory gaze just intensified when they locked eyes. 

"So, can you show me baby?" It was less of a question and more of a command. George happily obliged, quickly adjusting his camera so that his entire body was in frame. 

"Good boy, now I want you to wrap your pretty little hand around the tip of your cock for me, think you could do that?"

George nodded vigorously and did as he was told, a whine escaping him at the contact. The pet name made George dizzy, he wanted to be good for Dream. Dream hummed in approval. 

"Perfect, now just slowly move it down, and then slowly back up, okay?"

George nodded again, beginning the motion. His head lulled backwards as he slowly teased his dick. He groaned at the agonizingly slow pace. 

"Just like that. I bet you've been hard all day at the thought of me, haven't you?" Dream's words made George's head spin. 

"Yes," was all George could muster. Glancing up at his monitor, he let out an embarrassingly broken noise. 

Dream watched him hungrily, greedily savoring every shake and tremor of his body. His green eyes were darker than George had ever seen before, and his grin was wolffish. Dream was infatuated with the very sight of George, and it was almost too much to bear. George helplessly bucked his hips.

George was needy for more friction, anything other then the slow drag Dream demanded. The longer he went on the more desperate he became. The heat slowly enveloping him was infuriating, he needed more. He needed Dream.

"Dream please," his pleas fell on deaf ears. 

"So needy, you'll have to be patient for me baby. Don't wanna ruin the fun so soon now do we?" Despite himself, George shook his head in agreement. George hated to admit it, but he could wait all night as long as Dream kept talking to him like that. But George was getting impatient, and he wanted Dream's hands all over him now. So if Dream wants to play dirty, he would too. Spreading his thighs a little wider, George arched his back towards the screen.

"Fuck Dream right there, oh my god. Please, please don't stop, just like that." He gripped onto the arm of his chair like a lifeline, his hips bucking into his hand. The low breathing coming from his speakers had stopped. 

"George." Dream growled, it was as much a warning as it was a plea. It was music to George's ears, his plan was already working. 

"I want you so bad, I want your hands all over me, I want to choke on your cock, I want you inside me" George could feel himself getting close, his whimpers becoming more and more high-pitched. He couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Dream please, I need you. I need you right now" 

His begging was cut off by a low sound erupting from his speakers. Dream suddenly stood up, looking disheveled. 

"You know what? I actually need that sweatshirt back right now. I'll be at your place in five" he barley finished his sentence before the video call ended. George couldn't help the smile that grew on his face, he leaned back in his chair with satisfaction. He always got what he wanted. 

Five minutes managed to feel like hours, but the knock at the door eventually came. George ran from his chair to the door, and he couldn't help his heart from speeding up at the sight in front of him. Dream was actually here, right in front of him. The two just smiled at each other in awe, before George grabbed Dream's hand and pulled him inside the small apartment. 

Dream stared down at him before he wrapped his hands around George's waist, spinning him until he was pinned up against the door. His warm hands cupped George's cheek, tilting his chin up enough for their lips to connect. Sparks flew behind George's eyes, his hands digging into the back of Dream's hoodie to pull them closer together. He could feel Dream's smile through the kiss, and it made him giggle. In that moment, everything fell into place for George. Kissing Dream, touching him, wrapped up in his arms with their bodies pressed together, it was everything. They pushed and pulled, exploring each others lips and bodies tantalizingly slow. 

George yelped when two strong hands suddenly lifted him from the ground. He quickly wrapped his arms around Dream's neck and held on for dear life. Dream cheekily groped his ass as he hoisted him up, holding him like he was nothing. He connected their lips as he moved them from the door to the couch. Dream laid George down on the couch before hovering above him, hands tracing his body through the thick sweatshirt. 

"Oh Georgie, you didn't have to jerk off in my hoodie, I'm right here." The condescending tone made George's face redden with an embarrassment he didn't hate. Dream slipped a hand underneath the green fabric, fingertips grazing over the soft skin of his hips. George arched into the touch, earning a chuckle out of the blond. "So needy that you stole my clothes, just wanted me so bad huh?" The hand slowly traveled lower and lower until the hoodie was pulled up, exposing George's lower half. 

"Aw no pretty panties? I'm disappointed" Dream teased. George opened his mouth to fire back, but fuck, his throat closed up when a large calloused hand wrapped around his cock. Dream rubbed his thumb around the tip, before he spat into his hand and slowly dragged it down the shaft. George's hands scrambled to Dream's back, a moan erupting from his throat. Dream's hand was large and rough, a possessive and heavy presence that George couldn't get enough of. He felt so small and nice with Dream's arms wrapped around him. 

"You like when I touch you like that baby?" His voice was a deep rumble in George's ear, sending shivers down his spine. Dream sped up his pace and George could barley catch his breath. But before he could finally reach the release he so desperately craved, the hand was removed. George's eyes shot open, glaring daggers at the man above him. 

"You're such a dick" George grumbled. Dream couldn't stifle his laugh at the sight. Grabbing a bottle of lube from out of his pocket, he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Dream leaned down to press a soft kiss to George's forehead "you know you love it though" George rolled his eyes in an attempt to hide the obvious endearment. 

Sliding a finger in, George's whole body melted into the couch. Dream bit his lip, enjoying George's sounds as he slowly opened him up. "Is this what you wanted? Wanted me to come claim what's mine?" Dream arched a finger and George's mind went blank. All he could process was the strong fingers slowly working inside of him. It didn't take long for two fingers to turn to three and for George to turn to mush under Dream's touch. George started sliding himself back against the thrusts of Dream's fingers, desperate for more. 

Dream removed his fingers teasingly slow, and George couldn't help but whine at the emptiness. Dream lowered himself to George's ear, warm breath leaving goosebumps on his skin. "You want my cock baby? You want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk?" Brain too muddled to answer coherently, George just nodded. Dream moved down to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses while he lifted his hips, and pushed in agonizingly slow. 

Oh fuck, George felt tears form at the sensation. The fullness George felt was intoxicating, he'd wanted this for so long and it was better than he could have ever imagined. 

"Just like that, you're such a good boy for me George," Dream's lips were plastered on his throat, his words vibrating through George. George wrapped his legs around Dream's middle, pulling him ever so closer. Dream slowly moved his hips, starting to thrust in. George's head fell backwards, unable to hold back the noises he desperately tried to silence. Dream bit down on the skin right above his collar bone, earning a loud groan. 

George's head spun as the thrusts slowly got faster and rougher. He wrapped himself around Dream, heart soaring when Dream held him tighter in return. Their bodies slotted together perfectly, connecting on a level much more than physical. They melted together, losing a sense of where one began and the other ended. George wrapped his hand around Dream's neck, comforted by the pulse that thumped below the surface. Dream alive and wanting and his made his own pulse race. 

George almost screamed when Dream changed angles, striking a tantalizing spot deep inside him. Realizing this, Dream clawed at George's hips, pounding into him. George's body trembled, nails scratching down Dream's back. Oh my god he couldn't breath, the pleasure building up in him was almost too much to take. His moans were loud enough to wake the neighbors, but he was too far gone to care. The only thing he could focus on was the grip on his hips that was definitely going to bruise, and the thrusts that filled him completely. George let the pleasure fully consume him, mouth hung open and drooling. And right as he was on the very edge, the pace Dream kept suddenly slowed to a crawl. 

George couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his eyes. He was so unbearably close, it was almost painful. But of course, Dream wouldn't let him have anything easily. His voice broke as he keened, "Dream, please.... please no wait" but his begging was ignored. 

Dream smiled down at him innocently, like he didn't know what he was doing. His thrusts turned insufferably slow, barley moving back and forth. George's hands shook as he tried to pull Dream closer, only for Dream to teasingly stay out of reach. George couldn't stop the embarrassing cries that fell from his mouth, he was so desperate for release. 

"What? What is it George? Spit it out baby" Dream's dark eyes stared down at him, undeniably enjoying his suffering.

"No no please Dream please" 

Dream just leaned in slightly and shook his head, it wasn't what he wanted. "I can't read your mind sweetheart, you gotta tell me what you want" Dream muttered darkly, his hand coming up to cup his face. George was reduced to a mess, his body trembled as tears continued to form from overstimulation. All he could focus on was the scorching heat the consumed him to his core, and at this point he would do anything to get a release. The half hearted thrusts just made him more needy. He was usually above begging, but he didn't care anymore. He never needed anything more then he needed Dream right now. 

"Please Dream, please just fuck me I need it, I need it so badly, please, oh my god" 

Dream's smirk was hellish as he stared down at George. And suddenly, he's back to slamming into George, hitting his prostate with every thrust. The brutal force seemed like it was shattering his body. Dream groaned above him, fingers sinking possessively into his ass. His thrusts became erratic.

"Fuck George, just like that baby.... you're so fucking perfect... All laid out an ruined for me.... letting me fuck you 'till you can't even whine my name.." 

George came with his eyes rolled back, Dream's name spilling from his lips. Dream came quickly after, his head buried in George's neck. 

They stayed wrapped up with one another, fingers tracing the marks they left on the others body. Finally, Dream pulled himself away to get a towel to clean them up with. 

George lifted himself from the couch to follow, but when he stood he quickly had to sit back down. He could hear Dream wheezing from the kitchen. When George glared at him when he returned, Dream just laughed louder.

"Hey, I said you wouldn't be walking afterwards" he cooed, using the towel warm to wipe the sweat and dried cum off George's body. 

"I thought you were just being cocky" George huffed, resting his head against Dream's chest. Dream wrapped his arms around George's neck, "well don't worry, I'll take good care of you Georgie."

And when George awoke the next morning, wrapped up under the covers with Dream holding him close, George believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it! Feedback is appreciated


End file.
